


Go Fish

by railise



Category: Robin Hood BBC
Genre: Gen, Humor, Series 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-01
Updated: 2010-10-01
Packaged: 2017-10-12 08:24:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/122883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/railise/pseuds/railise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pair of drabbles, based on the prompts "boredom in the castle" and "boredom in the forest."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Team Castle Edition

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Robin Hood Drabblefest](http://community.livejournal.com/rh_drabblefest), at LiveJournal.

"Go fish."

Allan drew a card. Marian smiled at him. "Do you have any threes?"

"You sure you can't see my hand?" he asked, flicking a three to her.

She glanced at Guy. "Do you have any queens?"

He flung his hand down. "What am I doing?" he exclaimed, jumping to his feet.

"You said you were bored," Marian pointed out.

"I'm going to see if there are prisoners to torture," he muttered, turning to go.

"Nah, Robin freed 'em all," Allan piped up.

With a sigh, Guy plopped back down. Picking up his cards, he told Marian, "Go fish."


	2. Team Forest Edition

"Go fish."

"I'd rather not," Little John grumbled.

Djaq shrugged. "Why don't you hunt, then?"

"No."

"Well, what _do_ you feel like doing?" Robin asked.

Little John shot him a Look. "If I knew _that_ , I wouldn't be bored."

"You could always make arrows," Will suggested.

"Or help scrub pots," called Much, as he worked on some cheese which had stubbornly baked onto his favorite one.

"No, and no." John flopped back, arms folded across his chest.

"We could use another alarm along the North Road," said Will.

"No."

"Then I'm back to my original suggestion," Robin sighed. "Go fish."


End file.
